Of great importance to man is the control of pathological cellular proliferation such as that which occurs in the case of cancer. Considerable research and resources have been devoted to oncology and antitumor measures including chemotherapy. While certain methods and chemical compositions have been developed which aid in inhibiting, remitting, or controlling the growth of, for example, tumors, new methods and antitumor chemical compositions are needed. Anti-proliferative agents can also be useful in treating autoimmune diseases and inflammatory disease.
In searching for new biologically active compounds, it has been found that some natural products and organisms are potential sources for chemical molecules having useful biological activity of great diversity. For example, the diterpene commonly known as paclitaxel, isolated from several species of yew trees, is a mitotic spindle poison that stabilizes microtubules and inhibits their depolymerization to free tubulin (Fuchs, D. A., R. K. Johnson (1978) Cancer Treat. Rep. 62:1219-1222; Schiff, P. B., J. Fant, S. B. Horwitz (1979) Nature (London) 22:665-667). Paclitaxel is also known to have antitumor activity and has undergone a number of clinical trials which have shown it to be effective in the treatment of a wide range of cancers (Rowinski, E. K. R. C. Donehower (1995) N. Engl. J. Med. 332:1004-1014). See also, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,157,049; 4,960,790; and 4,206,221.
Marine sponges have also proven to be a source of biologically active chemical molecules. A number of publications disclose organic compounds derived from marine sponges including Scheuer, P. J. (ed.) Marine Natural Products, Chemical and Biological Perspectives, Academic Press, New York, 1978-1983, Vol. I-V; Uemura, D., K. Takahashi, T. Yamamoto, C. Katayama, J. Tanaka, Y. Okumura, Y. Hirata (1985) J. Am. Chem. Soc. 107:4796-4798; Minale, L. et al. (1976) Fortschr. Chem. org. Naturst. 33:1-72 Faulkner, D. J., Nat. Prod. Reports 1984, 1, 251-551; ibid. 1987, 4, 539; ibid 1990, 7, 269; ibid 1993, 10, 497; ibid 1994, 11, 355; ibid 1995, 12, 22; ibid 1998, 15:113-58; ibid 2000 17:1-6; ibid 2000 17: 7-55; ibid 2001, 18: 1-49; 2002, 19: 1-48; Gunasekera, S. P., M. Gunasekera, R. E. Longley and G. K. Schulte (1990) J. Org. Chem., 55:4912-4915; Horton, P. A., F. E. Koehn, R. E. Longley, and O. J. McConnell, (1994) J. Am. Chem. Soc. 116: 6015-6016.